


A Hard Night

by cmoknausne



Series: Puberty Is A Magical Thing [4]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Robin (Comics), Robin: Son of Batman (Comics), Son of Batman (2014)
Genre: Alfred Pennyworth mentioned, Bonding, Catwoman mentioned - Freeform, Caught, Embarrassment, Explicit Sexual Content, Gen, Masturbation, Shame, Teenager, sexual embarrassment, teen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 17:52:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17565203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmoknausne/pseuds/cmoknausne
Summary: It had been such a hard night. Really hard. So Damian did what everyone else would naturally do, seek some relaxation.Tim Drake also is one hell of a nosy detective.





	A Hard Night

**Author's Note:**

> I may write up a piece about hitting puberty, again. - focusing on a different aspect though - But for now, this should suffice.
> 
> I apologize for any grammar mistakes. I will be editing this and the previous work some time soon, so no worries. I hope you enjoy this! Leave a comment, it would help me a lot!

It had been a hard night. Hard indeed, Damian thought to himself.  
His body kept signaling him to relieve himself of that annoyingly prominent tension. About 3 times to be exact, which is by everybody's standard, during a patrol a lot.  
The first time wasn't even on the actual patrol. It was awkward and embarrassing to have this situation in the batmobile next to your father in his sturdy batsuit. Just that mere thought made it subside quickly.  
The second time was when he had been watching that boring warehouse for about an hour. Gladly, Batman wasn't around. A voice in the back of his mind, the carnal corner of his mind told him to just get up and behind one of the vents and just whip it out. No one would stop him, and no one would know.  
Intrusive thoughts.  
He knew it was stupid and reckless. What if in those 5 to 10 minutes he is beating his meat, he could have been beating up bad guys. So, he resisted that impossible thought.  
The third and hardest time was, when Batman, Red Robin and Robin had to rendezvous on one of the rooftops for a face-to-face, or mask-to-mask briefing and update on some cases.  
Damian was just standing there, listening and occasionally drifting off. Nothing special.  
It was at that time, that his nether region decided to wake up and reports for its duty.  
It was that well-known instantaneous feeling; straining and pushing to be released into the wild.  
At that moment he praises himself for not forgetting to wear a cup.  
The cup, a magical invention. It saved him from many painful and embarrassing situations. To be fair, it still hurts a little to get kicked in between your legs with a cup in, significantly less though. The cup was a dignity-saver, when he first hit puberty and his body kept being a nuisance.  
He shifted from on foot to the other, accidentally causing some friction and thus worsening his situation.  
Nobody suspected a thing, good.  
He really should have focused the last 2 minutes, because Red Robin ended the briefing with "Got it?" directed to him. "Uh yeah.", not convincing at all.  
Damian pieced the whole conversation together, something about busting an illegal chem lab and some toxin. Fun.  
He shifted his footing again, this time uncrossing and crossing his arms a little lower on his body.  
Even a blind person could see his how nervous and uncomfortable is, so it was as obvious as daylight to Batman and Red Robin. What they didn't know though was what caused this uneasiness.  
Damian knew, that in this state he couldn't focus, let alone bust a chem lab. He just had to think of boner-killing things. Simple as that. Problem was no matter how hard he fought to kill his boner, it was no use.  
Batman, Red Robin and Robin in tow made their way to their respective vehicles.  
During the ride Damian kept his eyes glued before him, not trying to feel shame for having a boner next to his father. He’s aware that it’s out of his control and that his boner isn’t caused by, god forbid his father. Nonetheless it made things awkward for him being next to people he knows and having a situation down under.  
Beating up bad guys occupied his mind and body, and honestly, who would be in the mood to toss their salad when they’re in danger. Red Robin and Robin moved on to a stake out related to the chem lab, while the great Bat picked up some loose-ends related to a different case.  
“Just kill me already. Can you die of boredom? If no, then I’ll be patient zero.”, Damian whined and groaned, reminiscent of his 13-year-old self.  
Tim rolled his eyes under his mask, huffed and told Damian: “God, would you stop whining already? You’re gonna kill me with the headache you’re giving me right now.”  
“As if.”, Damian challenged, searching for trouble. He was jittery and wanted to fight someone, even though he grew out of that “I’m gonna kill you, Drake!”-stage. It has developed into that friendly passive-aggressive teasing that happens between friends, when you’re feeling painstakingly bored. Just trying to fuck each other’s mood up.  
Tim held a pair of binoculars up, observing a group of goons arriving. He bumped Damian with the binoculars, urging him to take a look. Damian didn’t react immediately, too distracted staring out in front of him, bouncing his leg and shifting his position.  
“Dude.”  
Damian didn’t necessarily have a boner at the moment, but had that burning feeling in his groin, an itch deep inside. “What?!”, Damian exploded.  
“Sheesh”, Tim looked a little surprised, but didn’t distract from the task, yet. “Take a look, grey jeep, in front.”  
“There’s about 15 more inside.”, Damian informed him. After that they fell into silence again. The silence wasn’t exactly uncomfortable but still not enjoyable.  
“So, what’s got you panties in a twist, brat?”. Tim urged. Wanting and actually needing to know, what’s making Damian unbearable. Tim has always been nosy, that’s what makes a great detective, he always says.  
“What the fuck are you talking about?”, Damian got even more irritated.  
“Oho, we’re cursing now. Come on, spill.”, Tim kept pressing on.  
Damian didn’t even bother to turn to look at Tim, keeping his gaze on the main objective, „I’m not having this conversation with you. Especially not here and now.”  
“Right, whatever it is. Fix it. You’re being a brat.”, those were the last words spoken between them for at least another hour. Only a few words, fell every now and then. Mostly about goons arriving and leaving.  
It was finally time. Batman ordered Damian to meet him a few streets away. Relieved, that they were going home again, Damian almost sprinted to the batmobile. Damian was exhausted to say the least.  
Back in the cave, Bruce and Damian, followed their usual routine; hit the showers, file a quick report and putting back the gear. Bruce ingrained into his brain, that you had to follow a routine to ensure no mistakes. He urged that the report had to be written as soon as possible, as to not forget any details. Alfred urged the quick medical exam to ensure that neither of them had any injuries.  
Both are essential.  
If Damian was honest with himself, he half-assed the report, nothing too special happened that night anyway. His gear was put back messily; he just wanted to go to his room and have some alone time.  
He had to stay composed, not wanting to make himself seem suspicious. He really didn’t want to have to talk about his feelings and what is going on. The truth was too embarrassing, a secret.  
He almost ran up the stairs to the manor and then his room. As soon as Damian got to his room, he pulled his shirt off. He had always preferred not wearing a shirt, it was less confining and relaxing, even if it was a little inappropriate and made him look like a complete douchebag.  
Damian turned on the small lamp, which stood next to his school work and sketches on his desk, making the room dimly lit. He sat down onto the front edge of his bed, which diagonally faced his door. He sat there for a while, letting his right-hand massage the obvious bulge forming on the front. A relieving feeling.  
Damian sighed, getting up choosing to get up and change position, laying in his bed while getting off was what he needed. The front of his sweatpants, that he had put on earlier, tenting. If you looked at it from the side, it looked like an actual tent, just like in all those over-dramatized movies for hormonal teens. He sank into his mattress, pushing his hips up slightly and pulling his pants down just below his butt. The cloud-like blanket bunching up a little below his waist. Grabbing his dick, giving it a firm squeeze, Damian knew, that he wanted to take his time, even though he had been on edge the whole night. His hand slowly moved up and down, his foreskin helping him give himself, that delicious feeling almost every teenage boy knows and cherishes. Spending some time alone with yourself like this, truly was one of the better things evolution has given to humans.  
A deep sigh escaped him, pleasure and the feeling of coziness causing it. He closed his eyes, left arm moving to rest under his head.  
Such an aesthetically pleasing and pornographic sight. The once cute young boy grew up to become this beautiful being, with symmetric cheekbones, that even gods would be jealous of. His skin a shade of gold. Tall and muscular frame, born to be powerful. Truly a divine being. Even though he was no ordinary young man, his skillset, experience and nightly activities differentiating from other people his age, he still was rubbing one out.  
Damian started jerking his hand slightly faster and harder, giving him electric bursts through his groin. Such bliss.  
“Damian, I need to speak- “, Bruce quickly clammed his mouth shut and slammed the door shut again. He had seen the light shining through under his door. He had noticed, just like everyone else how weird Damian had been acting the whole night.  
Bruce regrets ever walking up those stairs and to his son’s room. Never had he wanted to see that. Sure, it was bound to happen. Bruce had lived with four other hormonal teenage boys, every single one of them eventually being caught, watching porn, getting off or exploring themselves with another person in bed. Alfred had seen some unforgettable things, too. Starting with Bruce himself.  
Damian had quickly pulled the blanket over his dick and screamed panic ridden “Out!”. Panic and then shame building. He groaned frustrated, pulling his pants up, turning onto his stomach and whining angrily into his pillow. After huffing and puffing angrily, Damian was conflicted. He was still hard but felt ashamed to want to keep jerking off. He refrained from that urge, as he didn’t know if he could look at himself ever again afterwards. It took him a while, but eventually he fell into a restless slumber.

 

Bruce hesitated a few second but had already thought out a speech in his head, “Good morning.” Bruce really tried to be a better father, especially in the last few years; Alfred urged him to realize his role as a father fully. Damian barely looked at him, when he said “Morning” with a rather grim morning voice. He moved around the kitchen, picking out avocados, toast and some other essentials for his breakfast. Damian’s preferred breakfast was avocado toast. Tim once called him a “basic bitch”, when he had seen what Damian was making.  
“Damian, look- “, Bruce began, but quickly got interrupted by Damian, “Don’t”.  
“Damian, you really- “, he tried again, only to be shut down again. “Seriously, do not.”  
“It’s the last warning I’m giving you, I don’t want to and don’t need to hear it. I would rather live my life, pretending that nothing ever happened, and I believe you do too.”, with determination and embarrassment masked with anger, Damian announced.  
Bruce agreed with him wordlessly. He knew, that either Alfred or Dick would talk about it with him.

 

Tim and Damian were handling some case stuff on the batcomputer in the cave. Typing away on the keyboard and every now and then voiced their opinion on something or just commented. Bruce came down the stairs which connected the cave to the manor. A giant coffee cup in his right hand. Damian glanced at his father for a moment, but quickly averted his eyes again. His cheeks slightly heating up.  
Ra’s al Ghul once said, that Tim was even a better detective than Bruce.  
“He caught you jerking off, huh?”, Tim had his eyes fixed on the monitor, before him, a smile tickling the corner of his mouth. Amusement clear as day on his face. Damian abruptly twisted his head to Tim, “What the hell?”.  
“Don’t dwell on it too much. I’ve seen him and Catwoman being too friendly once. It happens.”, Tim advised him. The mention of his father in bed or wherever with someone else, doing things he’s rather not imagine, made him cringed outwardly.  
“It was embarrassing to say the least.”, Damian said quietly. “Yeah, I know. But trust me, you’ll live.”, Tim answered.  
Tim truly was a nosy but great detective.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment, it would help me a lot!


End file.
